Background Survivors (Comic Series)
Background Survivors from The Walking Dead are below. These people are usually just seen talking in the background to one another and very rarely change the story in anyway. If not talking to one another they often doing chores, sorting supplies, walking around and protecting there safe-haven from zombies or people. Woodbury WBSC22.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #22 WBSC23.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #23 WBSC24.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #24 WBSC25.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #25 WBSC26.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #26 WBSC27.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #27 WBSC28.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #28 WBSC29.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #29 WBSC30.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #30 WBSC31.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #32 WBSC32.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #33 WBSC34.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #34 WBSC35.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #35 WBCS36.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #36 (dead) Unnamed Woodbury Guard 3.png|Woodbury Survivor #37 (dead) WBSC37.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #38 WBSC39.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #39 (dead) WBSC40.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #40 WBSC41.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #41 (dead) WBSC42.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #42 WBSC43.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #43 WBSC45.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #44 WBSC46.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #45 WBSC47.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #46 Many people inhabited the town of Woodbury. The Woodbury Army and citizens of the town are here. Survivor #1 Man with hat. Issue 27 - Sitting on a bench. Issue 29 - Walking on the street WBCR1.jpg|Issue 27 WB.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor #2 Suited man Issue 29 - Walking on the street WBCS3.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor #3 Bandana Guard Issue 27 - Reloading a gun at the Woodbury gate WBCS4.jpg|Issue 27 Survivor's #4,5,6 Blonde family Issue 29 - Seen crossing the street WBCS567.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor 7 Rudy :"Well, I'm here to relieve you so I guess you're getting an early break. Boss wants to see you." :—Rudy to Martinez.[src] : Issue 31 - Takes Martinez's shift, on top of the gate Guard Guy.PNG|Issue 31 Guard, 4.jpg|Issue 31 Guard, 3.jpg|Issue 31 Guard, 2.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 8 Bearded man Issue 31 - Watching the fight Woodbury citizen.JPG|Issue 31 Survivor 9 Horrified women Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC10.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 10 Horrified man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC11.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 11 Man with glasses Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC12.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 12 Bald man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC14.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 13 Young male resident. Issue 32 - Watching the fights WBSC15.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 14 Blonde man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC16.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 15 Young, black haired female resident. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC17.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 16 Large, blonde woman. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later yells at the governor for it Woodbury womanface.JPG|Issue 32 Survivor 17 Black haired, young twin. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at the governor for it WBSC19.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 18 Black haired, young twin. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at the governor for it WBSC20.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 19 Angry bald man Issue 32 - Watch's the aftermath of the fights WBSC21.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 20 Miller :"Sure, man--whatever. But, uh...why are you doing this? You need me somewhere else or something?" :—Miller to Martinez : Issue 32 - Guarding Woodbury wall, then stopped after Martinez volunteered to take over. Unnamed Guard 2.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard 3.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard Profile.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard Standing.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 21 Male Woodbury Solider, wearing a cap. "I just...I killed that boy...I killed him." ''— Male Woodbury Soldier to The Governor. Issue 48 - Seen shooting at the prison survivors, hits and kills Billy Greene. Shown to be saddened once discovering but Governor tells him he should be proud and the man continues fighting. WBSC47.jpg|Issue 48 Alexandria Safe-Zone Many people inhabite Alexandria Safe-Zone. The citizens of the Safe-Zone are here. Child survivor Kid with hat :"''Hi, Constable!" :—The boy to Rick when he greets the kids in the morning.[src] : Issue 70 - Playing outside Issue 71 - Playing ouside Issue 72 - Playing outside, greets Rick as he comes by Issue 80 - Standing outside with a crowd unnamedboy4.jpg Unkid.jpg Unnamed Kid.JPG unnamedboy3.jpg unnamedboy2.jpg Unnamed Boy ASZ.JPG UnnamedASZBoyIssue80.jpg Guard #1 Bald man :"Oh, man! When did we get this?!" :—Guard being curious about a new gun.[src] ASZGuard1.jpg|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #1 Guard #2 Spikey Guard.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #2 ASZ Girl Running.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #4 Which Girl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #5 Cuddles.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #6 Unnamed Cowboy Boy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #7 Pirate Kid.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #8 Unnamed Guy or Girl at Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #9 Unnamed Butler Looking Guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #10 Unnamed Woman dijfshdsgfa.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #11 Unnamed Blone Woman talking to A guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #12 Unnamed Guy Talking to a blone Girl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #13 Blone Woman Hidden By Michonne.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #14 Guy behind Drunk Glenn.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #15 Old Woman At Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #16 z Big Nosed Guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #17 Woman at Party Talking with Douglas.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #18 Guy behind Eugene at Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #19 Background Couple.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #20 and #21 Woman having drink with Douglas behind Rick as he leaves with Sophia and Carl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #22 Hilltop Colony To Be Added The Saviors Issue 105 Unnamed Savior 17.png UnnamedSav16.1.1.png BanSav11CS.png BanSav13CS.png Saviorcropun.jpg UnnamedSav20.png UnnamedSav21.png Savior 7.png Savior 5.png Negan Man 2.png| (dead) Savior 4.png| (dead) 640px-Sav14.1.png| (dead) BanSav201.jpg| (dead) Twd114pg04.jpg|(dead) The Kingdom Kingdom.1.png Kingdom.2.png Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Background Characters